This Small World Suck
by ThisIsNoLongerAjet'sAccount
Summary: Why do the world have to be so small? Len finds a cellphone on a bench and immediately falls for the owner who called and asked him to keep it for a while then give it back. But there is something wrong here... THIS SMALL WORLD SUCK. lenxrin!
1. Chapter 1

**This Small World Suck**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Another story ~~ Len finds a cellphone on a bench that will lead him to a new stage of life. Small, small world. Coincidences sure happen when it's too late~ and it's a disadvantage…. By the way it's in Len's POV!_

_Enjoy~~~_

**Chapter 1 **

_Len's POV_

I checked my watch again. Mikuo, where are you? It's you who said it's gonna be four o'clock in the afternoon, right? But you kept on being late.

I looked around, searching for somewhere to rest on. Luckily, I found a bench. I sat on it. But I noticed something on the bench, something orange and shiny. Wait~ it's a cellphone! I wonder why nobody claims it…

I just sat there, waiting, both for Mikuo and for the owner of the cellphone. It seems as if nobody wants to sit with me on the bench, for I'm all alone there. Is it because of the phone? I kept on glancing at it. Orange case? An orange keychain? The owner sure loved orange, huh? Obviously, the owner is a girl.

"Hey, Len," at last, Mikuo finally arrived. "Is that your phone over there?"

"If it is, I must have taken it," I replied flatly. "By the way, why are you late?"

"Ask Miku," he replied. "By the way, where is Kaito?"

"He's on the venue already," I stood up as I spoke. "Let's go there now."

We are about to leave when the cell phone rang. It is pitiful to see it ringing without being answered. What if it is the owner that is calling?

"Hey, Mikuo, look," I showed him the phone. "It's ringing."

"So what?" he looked at me. I ignored him and just answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Umm… hello?" a girl on the other line answered. Her voice is an angel's.

"Well, is this the owner of the phone?" I asked.

"Y-yes, this is the owner of the phone. Is this the one that saw my phone on the bench?" she replied.

"Who do you think?" I jested.

"Whatever," I heard the girl mutter. "Well, can we meet on the same bench tomorrow? I want my phone back."

"Okay," I replied flatly.

"Well, thank you very much," she said. "Bye."

"Umm, wait!"

Beep… beep…. Beep…. She had hung the phone up. She wants us to meet tomorrow but she never mentioned the time. I opened the incoming calls list and called her number.

"What?" she shouted. Very impolite.

"You did not mention the time," I told her calmly.

"Well, umm, about two pm?" she said.

"Not available," I said. "School time. How about four?"

"Fine," she said. "Okay, thanks, bye!" she hung the phone up. Obviously she was hurrying to end our conversation.

"Okay, Mikuo, come on," I said and we left, her cell phone is in my bag.

That night I decided to open the phone's files. It had the same charger as my phone so I can charge it again if ever its battery runs low. First I checked her pictures.

I saw a lot of different faces on her files, mostly her and her friends. I'm not sure about which one is her, but all the pictures I saw, which mainly are girls, are cute. One picture is a girl with a blonde one-sided ponytail posing beside another blonde girl with short hair that reaches her shoulder. That blond girl with short hair seemed to have the same features as me. But I don't care. It's only a coincidence. Another picture is the same blonde girl with short hair and she is wearing cosplay attire. Cute. Another is a girl with long, pink hair smiling formally with that girl with one-sided ponytail and that girl with the short blonde hair. Another is the girl in a one-sided ponytail in a cute pose and her picture have frames and below was written, "Neru". So that is her name. What if she is the owner of the phone? Another is the girl with short blonde hair with the same frames with Neru and below was a "Rin". Another is the pink-haired girl again. Then another is, wait, the short-haired blonde beside a girl with twin aqua ponytails that are very long? That is Miku! Are she friends with the owner? Small world. Another is that Rin, a Neru, a pink-haired girl, landscapes, beautiful views, more, more, more. I wonder which of them the owner is.

After that I checked the contacts. Wait, Miku, BFFNeru , Mommy, Kaito, and Mikuo. Some of those numbers look like I know the owner. I took those numbers then I saved mine on her contacts. LeN3. Then I saw the "My Number" thing and opened it. So her name is "Megurine Rin", which means that she is that cute girl with short golden hair. She is, fourteen, same age as me! December 27? My birthday?

Then… forgive me, time for the INBOX!

From: BFFNeru

_Hey Rinny-kins can we meet around two at the park? I've got nothing to do let's go shopping!_

From: Miku

_Hi~~ I have no one to talk to can we just talk instead?_

From: BFFNeru

_Yup, I'm sooo bored~! Everyone is bored on a day like this._

From: BFFNeru

_You mean she sent you another "talk-to-me" message? Well, if I'm in your case I'll go._

From: Miku

_Ri~~in? Are you there? He~~llo~~_

From: BFFNeru

_What do you have against her? Kaito? Mikuo?_

From: Miku

_Oh, is that so? I'm so sorry for bothering ya, Rin~~_

From: BFFNeru

_Ouch. Bad Rin! Wow, it's almost two pm now are you going?_

From: Kaito

_I'm sorry Rin gotta go with len and mikuo_

From: BFFNeru

_Ya, I know you're going. Okay, I'll leave now! See ya later!_

From: Kaito

_Well you already knew mikuo, right? Len is just another friend, like mikuo_

From: Mommy

_Hey Rin-chan where are you again? You did not ask for my permission._

From: Mommy

_Okay, understood. Just be home before four. You're with Neru, right?_

So, those are in her inbox. She must've deleted the others. Now, what else should I do with this phone? Wait, it rang again.

"He~llo?" I answered it.

"Hello?" another girl with a different voice from the owner answered me. "Who is this? Rinny~kins is that you? What's wrong with the voice?"

"This is not Rin. She left her phone on a bench."

"And you took it?"

"She called up. She said I'll give it back to her tomorrow. "

"You'll meet up?"

"What do you think?"

"You are a stranger!"

"Not anymore."

"Shut up." She hung the phone up. She seemed annoyed. Wait, the phone have new text messages.

From: Mommy (which actually is Rin, meaning she used her Mom's phone)

_This is the owner of the phone. Answer my calls._

From: Mommy

_Why can't I contact you? Are you calling anybody?_

From: Mommy

_Well, just read this message instead. I talked to the post office a while ago. Just give it to the counter and say it's for Megurine Rin. Mommy won't let me meet up with you. Okay?_

_p.s. do not forget to keep it in a box. Please make it presentable!_

Funny thing. She said she talked to the post office. And the counter will not take the package!

I decided to charge the phone and put it in a "presentable" box, like that owner said. I saved her number on my phone. Then I placed a note on it saying:

_Okay Megurine Rin, here's your phone. Happy? Well, just be careful with your stuff next time. Okay? You should be thankful I have no plans to take your phone or anything. Be careful next time, okay? MAKE SURE. If I ever see another thing you lost, I'm never gonna give it back, get it? Just kidding! Okay, until next time (if there is!)I wish I can see you… : ) Kagamine Len _

"Until next time…" I told myself and sighed. Rin is a cute angel. All she need is a harp and curls on her hair, and I swear, she will be an angel! Oh, and maybe if she's kind, but I'm not sure about her personality.

Time to say goodbye…

From: Mommy

_By the way, thanks for keeping my phone for some time. Be sure to give it back! Good night ^_^_

I'll just wait for tomorrow to come.

From: LeN3

_Good night, Rin __ _I wish I can see you…._

From: Mommy (which actually is Rin)

_If we can meet. Good night again~~~_

**Yeah! First chapter of new story, all done and all! Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'kay? **

**However I can't update that fast because there is a big exam at school and I'm only procrastinating right now. No worries, I'll try my best to update fast, it will only be about 4 days!**

**By the way, I'm sure you have heard of those earthquakes and nuclear leaks and explosions in Japan. Let us pray for the citizens of Japan.**

**Please review my work! I wanna know how I'm doin'! **

**Sayonara~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Small World Suck**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. Its Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_Oh no… I didn't update for ages… and I even put this on hiatus… will you kill me? I hope not… but i deserve it anyway lol_

_I'm so sorry for doing that… too busy with another fic… *sigh* _

_But I'm back! Yep, I'm back I'm back I'm back! And I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

I sat on my orange bed, my boredom pissing me to hell. I flipped through the nonsense channels in my television and, finding nothing that interests me, I turned it off. Boring, boring life…

Hm, I wonder who got my phone… I'm glad that person was still kind enough to give it back. Ugh, why did I leave it on the bench like that? Stupid me. If a different person got it, it probably won't come back to my hands.

"Rinny! I'm home!" I heard Mom from downstairs. I stood up and left my room.

"Hi Mom," I said lazily. "Welcome home. You have the cellphone?"

"Yeah," she replied, and she took it from her bag. "Here it is." She placed it on the small table in our living room, and I went downstairs to take it.

"Thanks Mom," I just said as I picked it up.

"Oh, by the way, Rin," Mom said as she drank some of the water she took from the kitchen, "If you find a different number in your contacts, delete it. It's probably Len's number."

I cocked a brow, confused. "Len…? Who's that?"

"The person who got your phone."

Now that made me more confused. "Why? Can't I be friends with him?"

"Just delete it," she said, eyeing me sternly. I wonder why…? That 'Len' person must be kind, because he gave my phone back. Why can't I be friends with him?

I just ignored that and went back to my room. I hope he added his number to my contacts… I unlocked my phone and opened the contacts list. Hm… there, I found it! Len3…? Ugh, how dare he add a heart to it! Let me remove that… (A/N I know it will just become Len3 because the symbols doesn't work here… maybe because of the html format? Ugh, just imagine it's a heart.)

When I finally renamed him on my contacts, I decided to text him- wait, I think I know why Mom wants me to delete his number. Maybe she doesn't trust him, or he was actually a bad person. Never mind. He's just a random person I'll never meet again. No more reason to talk to him.

Since there wasn't anything to do, I just decided to sleep.

* * *

_Hitotsu,futatsu, mittsu, yottsu, itsutsu, muttsu, nanatsu, too!_

_Migi kara haeteru ude wo hikkonuite-_

I groaned as I picked up my phone to see who called. Hmph, ruining my sleep like that!

"Hello?" I muttered without even checking the screen to see who called. Oops. My voice sounded mean. I hope the caller didn't get offended.

"In a bad mood?" The person in the other line said, obviously trying to annoy me. But the voice was kind of familiar…

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Looks like you easily forgot. Anyway, I don't blame you for forgetting. I'm just quite confused on why you forgot me easily in a span of one day."

Annoying. "Just tell me who is this."

"Really, you didn't read the screen? Sigh, this is Len Kagamine. I'm glad you got your phone."

Ah, so it's him. "Uh… thank you…" I heard him smile. (Heeey. Smiles do have sounds sometimes.)

"You're welcome. Just don't forget what I said in the note, okay? Take care of your belongings."

I smiled. The only thing I don't understand is why he was so concerned. We're not related or anything, we hadn't met before.

"Well… thanks for the little piece of advice, Kagamine-kun," I just said.

"Rin."

I was stunned when I heard Mom. Oh no she's standing on my open doorway.

"Uh… hi Mom," I said, pressing the 'End Call' button without giving Kagamine a decent goodbye.

"I heard you say 'Kagamine'," she said. Was she glaring at me? Jeez, I am sooo sorry. "You're talking to that guy?"

"I- I'm just um… telling him… um- thanking him for- uh… y-you know, giving me my ph-phone back," I said. And hey that's not a random excuse. I'm telling the truth. I just don't understand why I was stuttering. Mom was scary I think?

Mom sighed. "I'll give you a chance. Only once. But never talk to him again."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"What made you say so?"

"…just do as I say. I have my reasons. Reasons that WASN'T for you to know."

I pouted. Now Mom just made me curious. I looked at my phone. Sorry, Kagamine. Can't talk to you anymore.

* * *

_Len's POV_

"Well, thanks for the little piece of advice, Kagamine-kun."

I was about to reply when I heard sudden movements from the other line and a faint voice saying 'Rin'. I wonder what that is.

Then I heard her say, "Uh… hi Mo—" then it was cut. She ended the call.

…maybe that has a reason. None of my business I think. Maybe she's just talking to her Mom. I wonder if she'll call later. I really wanted to be friends with her.

But no she didn't call after an hour. Not even after a day. Or other days after that.

Looks like she's already forgot. But I can't help being worried by this. Did something happen to her? Argh, I shouldn't be so overreacting. Whatever's going on in her life now wasn't any of my business anymore. Looks like my only role in her life was to give her back a phone she lost.

"Hey, Len, have you heard the news?"

I turned to look at Mikuo. "News?"

"Yeah, about Kaito's new girlfriend."

Okay… what the heck? "Kaito? A girlfriend? You serious?"

"Yes! It's a cute blonde."

I smirked. I know it'll be mean, but I never thought anyone will ever like Kaito. I thought he'll marry all the ice creams in the world.

"Cute blonde, huh?" I said, half-attentive. I'm not interested.

"Wanna see her?" he asked eagerly. Without waiting for a 'yes' he dragged me away.

"Mikuo! I can run on my own! Let go of my hand, will you? You're going to pull it off me!" I yelled.

"There they are!" he said pointing to somewhere. He's not listening.

When we finally stopped, which I thought will never happen, I rested my back against the wall, catching my breath. Then I looked at Kaito, then the girl with him.

Hm, Kaito's lucky huh? The girl had the perfect complexion, nice body (except for the flat chest), and her flaxen hair which falls to her shoulder seemed to be soft. And her face was—familiar.

"Excuse me, have we met before?" I asked, staring at her. She really did seem familiar.

She looked at me, confused. "I don't think so."

"You seem really familiar."

"E-eh…?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Len Kagamine. Pleased to meet you. And Kaito, you're lucky."

The girl seemed to flinch when she heard my name. "L-Len Kagamine?"

"Why?" I said, staring at her again. I think I already know who she is.

"Rin Megurine?"

* * *

**Yessssss done at last! Sorry if it's not that long by the way… I'll try to make the next chapters longer! I hadn't updated this in ages so… I still can't adjust to their personalities… maybe you'll have to wait for some time. It won't take long, don't worry.**

**But the next chapter may come late. I am reaaally sorry. Our teachers just won't survive a day without giving us at least one LONG homework a day. And I'm not exaggerating, I'm being serious. We always have homeworks.**

**So… okay. I'm gonna update my other fics for now. And by the way, I'll need a beta-reader. I think my writing seemed not to be so good because I hadn't written for a long time. If you're interested, message me or mention it in the reviews :)**

**So… there. Thank you and I hope you liked it!**

**Bye~~~ see you on my next update. And don't forget to review!**


End file.
